This invention relates to a molded product comprising a polymer material, and specifically to a molded product presenting a fabric-like appearance by having a small unevenness on a surface.
A molded product is known in which a polymer material such as rubber is a matrix (main material which becomes a basic material), a molding material including thermo-expandable capsules is molded, and a fabric-like appearance is created by forming a plurality of uneven portions on a surface of the molded product, using expansion of the capsules and bursting after expansion. For example, Japanese Published Patent Application 2007-528816 (JP-A-2007-528816) discloses an elongate ornamental member provided with an ornamental portion having a surface which has been made coarse by expansion and bursting of microcapsules. Japanese Published Patent Application 2002-146087 (JP-A-2002-146087) is listed as a prior art reference related to this type of technology. This type of molded product can be used as a trim material such as a weather strip, etc., which is mounted along the periphery of an opening of an opening/closing door of a vehicle such as a car and suppresses raindrops, etc. from entering the vehicle interior.